Ted Crilly
Father Ted Crilly 'is the cynical, extravegant, greedy and vainglorious head priest working on Craggy Island, a small island off the coast of County Clare, Ireland. He seems to be the head priest on the island, as he is the only priest who is seen saying Mass or carrying out his clerical duties. He is the main protagonist and titular character of the british/irish comedy series, ''Father Ted. Despite being the main protagonist and one of the series sympathetic characters, Ted is more of an anti-hero, displaying far more antagonistic behaviour than the idiotic Dougal McGuire, but less than the violent drunkard Jack Hackett. Ted constantly finds himself frustrated by his fellow clergy, the dim-witted Dougal McGuire and the surly alchoholic Jack Hackett, as well as the erratic housekeeper Mrs Doyle. Biography Early life Ted was born sometime around the mid-20th century in Ireland. Not much is known about his childhood, however he did study theology at the seminary, St. Colm's. He seemed to be bullied by the other priests there, being teased for wetting the bed and being given the nickname Father Fluffybottom due to some downy fluff growing around his posterior. He eventually graduated and entered into the priesthood. Whist working in an unknown parish, Ted stole donations from a charity which was funding a poor child's pilgrimage to Lourdes, and using this money, travelled to Las Vegas for a holiday. As punishment, Ted was evicted from his then parish and sent to work on Craggy Island. Life on Craggy Island When Ted arrived on the island, he met Father Jack Hackett, an elderly, drunken priest, Father Dougal McGuire, an incredibly dim-witted idiot and Mrs. Doyle, the tea-obsessed housekeeper. Ted was always unhappy on the island, surrounded by eccentrics and people he didn't respect. He has been told that he will only leave the island if all the money that he stole has been accounted for, however, this is unlikely to ever happen. He and Dougal slowly grew towards each, and, despite their bickering, Ted admitted that he and Dougal were friends. Ted stayed on the island for at least three years, although it is likely he was there for much longer. Eurovision entry In 1996, Ted and Dougal entered Eurosong 1996, with their song 'My Lovely Horse'. Although they were successful and went forward for the Eurovision Song Contest, the competition was rigged by the organisers, who picked the worst song to minimise the chances of Ireland hosting the competition next year. Their plan was successful, as Ireland managed a total of zero points at Eurovision, much to Ted's embarassment. Physical description Ted is famous for his 'mane' of silvery-grey hair, which he keeps short, and has a slightly crooked nose. He has blue eyes and is nearly always seen wearing his priest uniform, a dark blazer and trousers with the trademark dog-collar. Although never seen, Ted has some 'downy fluff' growing around his posterior, which causes him great embarassment and was teased about it whilst at St. Colm's. When asked of he ever shaved it off, Ted said that he couldn't get a razor that reaches far enough. Personality and traits In nearly every task or team challenge, Ted always establishes himself as a leader, as he proved when he led seven other priests through the women's lingerie section of a large department store without being seen in December, 1996. He has been known to care for others and, in the laungire department, carried an injured priest to safety. However, he has said he doesn't respect his parishiners, although he does not let on whilst talking to them. However, Ted is usually kind to the majority of people, but he easily gives into temptation, particularly money. Ted is a cynical, greedy, vainglorious and at times mean-spirited priest. Ted is also extremely selfish, as he showed when he stole huge amounts of money from a charity, and covered it with a story of resting his money in a "shadow account". Ted has always dreamed of fame and fortune, and his ultimate goal is to appear on television. He has done this several times, however, he has embarassed himself each time. He has been known to go to any lengths to get his hands on money, even rigging a raffle so that the organisers (Ted and Dougal) won. Despite his strongly Catholic views, Ted hints that he is tolerant of homosexuality when in an awkward discussion with a gay man, which leads him to deny Papal infallibility. However, in "Going to America", while buzzing about a successful mass, he exclaims "I could convert gays!". Ted often displays a very antagonistic side in the series run. Ted is continually lying to people, even people he is fond of, and usually is convincing enough to wriggle out of nearly any awkward situation. He has also been known to lie to his superiors, e.g. Bishop Brennan. Ted is shown to become quite aggressive while drunk, to the extent that even Jack fears him. Abilities and skills *'''Leadership Skills: Ted is a natural born leader, and many people come to him looking for advice and support. He showed his leadership skills when he led a group of seven other priests out of the biggest lingerie store in Ireland without being seen, for which he recieved a Golden Cleric Award. *'Musical Talent': Ted is capable of playing a guitar, and has an adequate knowledge of musical notes. He has been described as having a beautiful voice, and had mediocre songwriting skill, though on his one attempt he ended up stealing the tune from an existing song. *'Intelligence': Ted is quite clever, and is usually the one who comes up with plans and schemes that work quite well. He is also very pursuasive, and usually talks people into doing something. *'Impersonator': Ted, along with Jack and Dougal, have won the All Priests Stars in Their Eyes Lookalike Competition, and is famous for his portrayal as Mother Teresa. *'Ludo Champion': Ted and Dougal are champion ludo players, however, ludo does not aquire much talent or skills. *'Footballer': Ted has been known to play football while he was in St. Colm's, and coached his team to victory in the All Priests 5-a-Side Over 75s' Indoor Football Challenge Match. However he did cheat to obtain this victory. Relationships Father Dougal McGuire Ted has always seen himself as superior to Dougal, and he finds him incredibly annoying and irritating, especially when Dougal makes an idiotic comment. However, Ted does have a certain level of affection for Dougal, as seen when they sleep in the same room every night, and Ted admitted to Dougal that the pair were friends. Ted also has a certain father-like relationship with Dougal, and was in tears when Dougal became a milkman and had to think for himself. Ted also acts as a mentor for Dougal, and often corrects him and puts him back on the right track. Occasionally Ted may lose it with Dougal and start shouting and being aggresive towards him, however, this doesn't happen very often, and Ted is usually quite patient with Dougal. Father Jack Hackett Ted is shown to dislike Jack, as Jack is often very rude, violent and disrespectful towards him, (as well as everyone else). However, Ted does tend to Jack's needs and cares for him, despite the fact that he is risking injury. However, it seems that Ted wants Jack to die, as when he does, Ted and Dougal will recieve £250,000 each. Ted has always made sure that Jack gets a daily walk, and is usually the only member of the house to care for Jack. However, Jack has often displayed extreme physical aggression towards Ted, to the extent that Ted sometimes has to wear protective clothing just to be around him. Ted once managed to teach Jack a few basic sentences ('Yes!' and 'That would be an ecumenical matter') in preparation for a visit for three priests. Out of both he and Dougal, Ted is most often subjected to Jack's drunkenly violent behaviour. There has also been occasions, where Ted himself has displayed some aggression toward Jack, such as telling him to feck off while drunk, tying him up, cheering when he found out that Jack had to be sent to St Clabbert's hospital for elderly priests and even trying to murder him, by putting out many bottles of very harmful floorpolish, hoping Jack would drink them and be fatally poisoned so he and Dougal could inherit £250,000 each from his will. Jack's drunken antics are also a continuing source of problems for Ted. Mrs. Doyle Ted is usually fairly friendly to Mrs. Doyle, although has gotten very annoyed with her, particularly about her presistant nagging. Ted, along with Dougal, usually ask a lot from Mrs. Doyle, and usually don't appreciate all the work she does for them. Mrs. Doyle, however, thinks very highly of Ted, and once said that he is the second-best priest. Ted, however, took offense from this comment, and stormed off in a frenzy. Bishop Leonard Brennan Bishop Leonard Brennan is Ted's superior and the one who appointed him at Craggy Island. Ted and Bishop Brennan both have a very difficult relationship, and only ever see each other if absolutely necessary. Ted has always shown the bishop a lot of respect, however, he has blackmailed Brennan in the past with a VHS tape of him, his partner and his son playing at the seaside. Using this tape as evidence, Ted forced Brennan into allowing him, Dougal and Jack to stay on the island, and recant his threat of sending them to an even worse parish. Ted had to put his respect for the bishop aside when he was forced to 'kick him up the arse' by Father Dick Byrne, as a forfeit for cheating at a football game. Ted thought up a plan and decided to 'kick him up the arse' and then act as if nothing had happened. This scheme succeeded somewhat, however, the bishop came back and returned Ted the favour by kicking him 'up the arse'. Other members of clergy Ted met Father Larry Duff while they were studying at St. Colm's, and although they are never seen together, they get on very well with one another. However, Ted is continually ringing Larry's phone at the wrong times, which causes him to have severe and near-fatal accidents, however, his worst injury was just a broken arm. Ted met Father Paul Stone in 1989. They were introduced to one another by Father Jim Doogan, who, once he had introduced the two, ran out of the building. Despite the fact that Father Stone is very fond of Ted, to the extent that he counts down the days to their next meeting, Ted finds him very awkward to talk to, particularly the long-drawn-out silences. Ted has sworn that he will look after Father Stone for the rest of his life, however, this seems unlikely. Ted has also met several priest whilst he was studying at St. Colm's. Although he did have a good relationship with most, some he disliked and was even bullied by them. These priests include Fathers PJ Claret, Eamonn Hunter, Tiernan and Jimmy Fennel. Ted is also acquinted with Father Hernandez, a Cuban who finds it hard to obey his celibacy. Ted got on very well with him, however, he got rather embarassed when Hernandaz gave him a fertility symbol. Islanders Ted is usually quite friendly and polite to the resident islanders, however, he has little respect for them behind closed doors. John and Mary O'Leary own the island's resident corner shop, which Ted and Dougal make regular visits to. Ted has always been very kind and polite to the pair, and visa versa, however, when there are no priests around, John and Mary are continually fighting with each other. The O'Leary's have also been quite rude to Ted, once bringing him some Easter eggs as a gift, and then asking him to pay for them. Ted and Dougal are also acquinted with Michael, the manager of the local cinema, who usually lets them in at half price. Despite the fact that Ted is respected by most of the islanders, there are a few who are not so fond of him, such as Pat, who was not afraid to approach Ted and say that his sermon 'bored the arse off' him. Etymology *''Ted'', the abbreviation of Theodore, is a masculine name of English origin. It originates from the Greek name Θεόδωρος (Theodōros) meaning "gift of God". Theodore was popular among the early Christians and was borne by many saints. *''Crilly'', is a common surname of Irish/Gaelic origin. It originates from the medieval name Mac Raghallaigh, and loosely translates to t''he son of the descendant of the rakish one'. ''Variations of 'Crilly' include Crilley, Crielly, Crelly, or Crolly. *''Father Fluffybottom'', Ted's nickname, is in reference to some 'downy fluff' growing around his posterior. Behind the scenes *Ted is portrayed by Dermot Morgan throughout all three series of Father Ted. *The character of Ted was first thought up by Arthur Mathews, co-writer of Father Ted, who would come out in between songs at gigs performed by the Joshua Trio, a spoof band. However, this version of Ted was very different from the one that appears in the show. *Dermot Morgan was cast as Ted due to a character he used to play during his stand-up routine, Father Trendy. Because of this, many people believe that Dermot came up with the idea of Ted, when it was really Arthur Mathews. *Ted is famous for his catchphrase, 'The money was just resting in the account', which he uses whenever questioned about the irregularities in his accounts. *Dermot Morgan, along with Ardal O'Hanlon, appeared in character to present Comic Relief '97. Pauline McLynn and Frank Kelly make brief appearances as Mrs. Doyle and Father Jack. Appearances *''Good Luck, Father Ted '' *''Entertaining Father Stone '' *The Passion of Saint Tibulus *''Competition Time '' *''Grant Unto Him Eternal Rest' '' *''Hell '' *''Think Fast, Father Ted '' *''Tentacles of Doom '' *Old Grey Whistle Theft *A Song for Europe *''A Christmassy Ted' '' *''The Plague '' *''Rock-a-Hula Ted '' *''Cigarettes and Alcohol and Rollerblading' '' *''New Jack City '' *''Flight into Terror '' *''Are You Right There, Father Ted? '' *''Chirpy Burpy Cheap Sheep' '' *''Speed 3 '' *''The Mainland '' *''Escape from Victory '' *Kicking Bishop Brennan up the Arse'' *''Night of the Nearly Dead '' *''Going to America '' *''Comic Relief '97' ' Crilly, Ted Crilly, Ted Crilly, Ted Category:Characters Category:1950 births Category:1995 introduces Category:Protagonists Category:Characters seen naked